Nosotros en llamas
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Derek Hale era como una sentencia de muerte andante para cada miembro de su manada y al Destino le gustaba mezclarlo con distintos verdugos —Kate, Peter, la manada de Alfas, Jennifer—; el resultado no dejaba de ser el mismo, una y otra vez…


**Nosotros en llamas**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

" _No te atrevas a mirar por la ventana, cariño, todo está en llamas…"_

( _Safe and sound_. Taylor Swift)

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Teen Wolf_ pertenecen a **Jeff Davies** y **MTV**. Son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Derek Hale era como una sentencia de muerte andante para cada miembro de su manada y al Destino le gustaba mezclarlo con distintos verdugos —Kate, Peter, la manada de Alfas, Jennifer—; el resultado no dejaba de ser el mismo, una y otra vez…

* * *

La última vez que Derek se encontró con Kate antes del incendio que destruyó gran parte de su vida, la mujer, vestida _sólo_ con una bata de seda blanca, lo apuñaló en las costillas con un taser después de besarlo en los labios.

Derek, tomado por sorpresa, se retorció con violencia sobre el colchón de la cama rentada y profirió un grito de dolor; una capa espesa de sudor le cubrió la frente. Kate se regodeó.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Exclamó el muchacho, ofuscado, saltando fuera del lecho para coger sus pantalones del suelo y embutirlos en sus piernas a toda velocidad. El orgullo, la ingenuidad y la confianza que sentía por su amante impidieron que se diera cuenta de que estaba asustado por la repentina afrenta—. ¡¿De dónde ha salido esa _cosa_?! —inquirió, observando el taser con desprecio, como si el objeto fuera la _bestia_ y no la mujer, cuya sonrisa ensanchó.

—¿Qué ocurre, dulzura? Creí que te gustaban mis pasatiempos —ronroneó ella, persiguiéndolo por la habitación con un felino contoneo de caderas—. Recuerdo lo emocionado que estabas cuando usamos las esposas y aquella correa. Fuiste un buen cachorro, ¿recuerdas? Un muy buen cachorro. Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti si lo supiera, pequeño _Beta_.

Derek pasó del sonrojo a la palidez en un parpadeo. Durante una milésima de segundo, se preguntó si había sido buena idea hablarle a Kate de los hombres lobo, pero mató la duda en su cabeza antes de que el estremecimiento que nació en su nuca se deslizara completamente por su columna vertebral.

Kate siempre había tenido un sentido del humor poco usual, a veces, incluso cruel y le gustaba hacerlo víctima de él, algo con lo que ya se había familiarizado, pero Derek no estaba acostumbrado a que gente ajena a la familia tocara el tema de su estatus lobuno con la misma facilidad con la que se habla del clima… no se sentía _correcto_.

—No es gracioso —susurró, frunciendo los labios e inclinándose para recoger su camisa de la alfombra. Cuando se irguió, la mano de Kate se cerró en su hombro; uñas filosas y pintadas de rosa pálido intentaron perforarle la piel.

—Oh, nene, para mí sí lo es. Y pronto lo haré todavía más divertido; incluso me aseguraré de que haya fuegos artificiales, como en un festival. En tu honor —canturreó con dulzura, acercándose a él lo suficiente para que su aliento tibio le acariciara los labios, despacio, con delicadeza, como hubiera hecho el vaho desprendido de una taza de té caliente al tomar un trago. Oh, pero si Derek hubiera tenido que comparar a esa mujer con una bebida, definitivamente hubiera sido con algo preparado a base de licor.

Incendiario.

Hubo una pausa en la que ambos se miraron a los ojos. Derek hizo una mueca, confundido. Kate lo besó de nuevo.

La segunda descarga eléctrica del taser no se sintió tan mal. Al menos, eso fue lo que Derek quiso pensar.

* * *

Dos semanas después, la casa Hale se incendió a las siete quince de la noche, con nueve personas atrapadas en su interior; sólo una sobrevivió.

* * *

Mientras Derek y Laura estaban sentados en la estación del Sheriff, codo contra codo, envueltos en la cálida tela de la chaqueta prestada de algún oficial, el celular del muchacho comenzó a timbrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Derek no se percató del sonido hasta que Laura fijó su mirada verde en él, quisquillosa —desde hace una hora, el anillo negro que rodeaba sus iris estaba ligeramente coloreado de rojo y Derek no sabía si atribuírselo al constante flujo de lagrimas que la aquejaba cada pocos minutos o a los poderes de Alfa recientemente adquiridos pulsando por sus venas—.

—Lo siento —masculló. Su voz estaba ronca y no sonaba del todo normal, como si alguien hubiera tomado sus cuerdas vocales y las hubiera sustituido con las de alguien más.

Laura le dio un compasivo apretón de dedos en el brazo y permaneció guardada en su mutismo, contemplando el suelo a cuadros que tenía delante, sólo dedicándose a suspirar entre sollozos.

Derek respiró hondo y sacó su teléfono; el plástico blanco estaba tibio gracias a su calor corporal. Observó la pantalla: tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto enviado por Kate. Por primera vez desde que la conoció, no sintió emoción al saber que la mujer estaba intentando contactarlo. No era su culpa, era sólo que Derek sospechaba que toda su felicidad se había esfumado para siempre de su vida, junto a su familia. Lo abrió, ansioso, imaginando que, dijera lo que dijera el texto, no lo podría responder; en ese momento, su mente torturada no tenía tiempo para Kate.

Cada palabra del mensaje lo hizo fruncir el ceño y contener el aliento hasta que por fin se sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en la nuca con un martillo. Comenzó a sudar frío y el corazón le latió deprisa en el pecho. Sus pulmones dejaron de recibir la cantidad exacta de oxigeno que necesitaban para funcionar de manera correcta y comenzó a sentirse como si sus intestinos se hubieran ido de vacaciones.

 _Anoche, llamé por teléfono a mi querida sobrina y le leí_ Caperucita Roja _para que pudiera dormir y, ¿sabes, dulzura? Me di cuenta de una cosa: Caperucita no debía temer al tonto Lobo Feroz, sino al Cazador, porque nosotros_ cazamos a quienes nos cazan.

 _Te dije que habría fuegos artificiales, pequeño Beta. En_ tu _honor._

 _XOXO._

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle con violencia y pronto no pudo seguir sujetando el celular, que cayó al suelo, produciendo un golpeteo al impactar en los azulejos.

Había leído mal, ¿cierto? Su mente estaba jugándole trucos, Kate no había dicho… no había hecho… Kate no podía haber sido capaz de…

 _Cazamos a quienes nos cazan._

 _A quienes nos cazan._

Ningún Hale, nunca, había atentado contra la vida humana —el corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar en Paige, pero Kate no sabía sobre ella. _Nadie_ tenía idea de lo que había pasado con Paige, sólo Peter y su madre—, entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Y si era una broma? ¡Kate y su estúpido sentido del humor! Rió un poco, al borde de la histeria, y deslizó sus dedos por su cabello negro, despeinándolo mientras veía en todas direcciones, buscando una ruta de escape, pero sólo se encontró con un montón de escritorios, llenos de pilas de papeles y botes con plumas.

¿Y si era una pesadilla? Sí, tenía que serlo. Todo eso no era más que una pesadilla. Seguramente su subconsciente había desarrollado todo ese cuento de terror mientras dormía gracias a la última vez que había visto a Kate y ella lo había llamado "pequeño Beta". Sí, carajo, era eso. _Eso_. Su familia no estaba muerta. De un momento a otro, Cora entraría corriendo a su habitación para despertarlo y bajarían juntos al comedor, donde le contaría a los adultos su sueño ridículo —sin mencionar a su novia porque, shh, eso era un secreto— y Peter se burlaría de él para luego volver a narrarle aquella pesadilla que había tenido en sus primeros años de preparatoria, donde siempre encestaba a favor del equipo contrario durante un interminable partido de baloncesto.

—¿Derek? —llamó Laura, nerviosa, hablando por primera vez en horas y moviéndose a su lado para contemplar su rostro.

Derek no le contestó. Otra risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios. Un par de oficiales les dedicaron miradas curiosas —¿apenadas, preocupadas? — y la mano de su hermana viajó hacia su hombro, que aferró con fuerza.

Derek cerró los ojos y jadeó.

Durante el incendio, había nueve personas en la casa: cinco licántropos —su abuela materna, sus padres, Peter y Cora— y cuatro humanos —su abuelo paterno, la hermana menor de su padre y sus dos hijos, de siete y cinco años de edad— y ninguno de ellos había merecido que atentaran contra sus vidas de una forma tan horrenda.

La vista comenzó a nublársele y su cráneo se sintió como si un titán lo estuviera constriñendo entre las palmas de sus manos. Por instinto, intentó hacerse pequeño en su asiento, retrayendo las piernas contra su pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos. Hundió el rostro en sus rodillas.

¿Pesadilla? ¡Todo se sentía muy real!

¿Realidad? No, por favor, no.

Era _su_ culpa.

El incendio había sido _su_ culpa.

Kate, _su_ novia, había matado a su familia. Porque era una _cazadora_ de _hombres lobo_ y él había sido lo suficientemente idiota para no darse cuenta de las señales, a pesar de que la mujer se había asegurado de deslizarlas justo frente a sus ojos. Ella había logrado convertir al depredador en presa sin que este pusiera resistencia.

De ahora en adelante, no habría más anécdotas de los abuelos contadas frente a la chimenea encendida, no más abrazos de mamá o palmadas en la espalda de papá, no Cora, no Peter, no tía Anne, no primo Jeff, no prima Judy, ¡por SU culpa!

Comenzó a asfixiarse, arrastrado por una ola de pánico. Laura lo rodeó con sus brazos, usando más fuerza de la necesaria y, con voz chillona, le suplicó que no se atreviera a abandonarla también, porque temía quedarse sola. El ruido que salía de la boca del muchacho al hiperventilar cubrió cualquier otro en la jefatura, incluso el de los gimoteos de su hermana.

Pronto, dos oficiales de policía se acercaron a ellos. La placa en la camisa del hombre decía STILINSKI y, la de la mujer, GRAEME. Él se arrodilló delante de Derek, colocando una mano segura en su hombro, anclándolo aunque, por dentro, el lobo del muchacho estaba llorando, llamando a gritos al resto de su manada sin obtener respuestas; ella tomó a Laura y ésta, con reticencia, se alejó un par de centímetros de su hermano y se echó a llorar con el rostro oculto entre sus manos mientras la oficial le daba palmaditas entre los omóplatos. Alguien más le ofreció un vaso con agua y la oficial Graeme la invitó a beber pequeños tragos, pero la chica no lo hizo, incapaz de dejar de hipar.

—Ok, amigo —le dijo el policía a Derek, que seguía jadeando, con los ojos como platos y el rostro pálido—, necesito que te tranquilices un poco y respires conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Es un ataque de pánico. Sé que no son agradables, pero en cuanto pase, te sentirás mucho mejor. Ahora, inhala conmigo —Derek lo hizo con algo de dificultad y el ligero golpe de aire en sus pulmones cansados se sintió _genial,_ pero no fue suficiente—, exhala despacio… de nuevo, inhala, lento, eso es… concéntrate en respirar, sólo en respirar…

Cuando el pavor por fin remitió, el oficial Stilinski le sonrió con amabilidad aunque la lástima seguía empañando sus ojos azules, le dijo "buen trabajo, hijo" y le permitió colapsar en los brazos de Laura, que lo obligó a beber el agua que le habían ofrecido a ella, susurrándole al oído que todo iba a estar bien, que ella _haría_ que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

Cuando Derek recuperó su teléfono, borró el mensaje de texto y el número de Kate.

Respirando el gélido aire nocturno con amargura, se juró que, si algún día la volvía a ver, le desgarraría la garganta… con los dientes.

* * *

En el transcurso de los quince días siguientes, con ayuda de un representante legal, Laura realizó proezas indignas de una chica de dieciocho años, como organizar una ceremonia fúnebre en honor a las ocho víctimas del incendio en el cementerio, donde se erigió un monumento sobre una tumba llena de cenizas, arreglar la estadía de Peter —cuyas heridas, físicas y mentales, no estaban sanando— en una clínica donde "sabrían encargarse de él" y solicitar en la preparatoria la entrega de los documentos escolares de ambos, pues el semestre estaba a pocos días de finalizar y ninguno tenía intenciones de permanecer en Beacon Hills durante más tiempo.

Laura también consiguió rentar un pequeño departamento amueblado en Nueva York y, dos días antes de tomar el avión que los llevaría a su nuevo destino, arrastró a Derek con ella al lugar más inesperado que pudo pasar por la mente del muchacho:

—¿Qué necesitas hacer en una clínica veterinaria, Laura? —preguntó, observando el cartel iluminado de la entrada, donde se leía claramente el nombre de Alan Deaton, dueño del local.

Laura hizo una mueca, observándolo por encima del hombro al salir del vehículo rentado.

—Hablar con Alan —respondió, cerrando la puerta del auto con un golpe seco. Derek dudó antes de desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad—. Era conocido de mamá. Ella me dijo que viniera con él si algún día necesitaba un buen consejo. Puedes esperar aquí, si quieres. Prometo no tardar.

Derek asintió con la cabeza y la vio caminar hacia la clínica. Recargó la cabeza en la ventana fría de su puerta y cerró los ojos, exhausto.

Las últimas dos semanas había estado sumergido en un estado insufrible de hipervigilancia por si Kate decidía finalizar su trabajo, pero, al parecer, la "profesora sustituta de francés" se había esfumado de Beacon, llevándose su halo de muerte y destrucción consigo.

No había tenido _aún_ el valor de hablarle a Laura de su relación con la cazadora. Tal vez nunca lo tendría. No quería que uno de los últimos familiares que le quedaban con vida, quizá el más valioso, lo odiara. De todas formas, él ya se aborrecía suficiente en nombre de ambos, gracias por preguntar.

* * *

Cuando Laura volvió al auto, estaba visiblemente agitada, tenía los ojos rojos y su labio inferior estaba temblando. Derek se preocupó.

—¿Estás…? —comenzó, pero ella lo detuvo, plantando una mano frente a su cara. Derek puso los ojos como platos cuando ella dejó salir sus garras—. ¿Qué…?

—Alan tiene un amigo en la jefatura de policía. Después de realizar el peritaje en el sótano de la casa —se detuvo para tomar aire y alejarse el cabello de la cara a manotazos antes de seguir hablando—, vino a preguntarle si nosotros teníamos alguna especie de _perro gigante_ como mascota, porque entre las cenizas encontraron _garras,_ Derek. Garras. Eran las de mamá —explicó, regresando sus uñas a la normalidad antes de poner el auto en marcha y pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo, maniobrando el volante de tal manera que los neumáticos rechinaron y dejaron marcas negras en el asfalto—. Sólo eso quedó de ella, ¿te das cuenta? Las garras del Alfa.

Derek vomitó sobre sus rodillas antes de poder contestar.

* * *

El departamento en Nueva York era apenas lo suficientemente grande para dos personas; tenía dos recámaras —cada una equipada con una cama matrimonial, un armario, un escritorio y un buró— una sala con un gran balcón cuya puerta de metal corrediza producía un incómodo rechinido al abrirla, una cocineta que también fungía como comedor y un baño diminuto que era una pálida broma comparado al cuarto de baño aledaño a la antigua habitación de Derek, pero el chico sabía que tendría que conformarse si quería _sobrevivir_.

El lugar olía a desinfectante de pisos floral y un poco a polvo y humedad, pero serviría. Tendría que hacerlo.

Laura dejó su pequeña maleta en el suelo, junto al corredor que llevaba a una de las recámaras, y se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala para masajearse los ojos con los pulgares. Derek se sentó a su lado, desanimado.

—Ok —susurró la muchacha pasado un momento—, esto apesta, pero sé que podemos hacerlo, Derek. _Tenemos_ que hacerlo, así que no hay tiempo para depresiones —dijo y le tembló un poco la voz, pero se controló rápidamente—. Elije tu habitación y piensa qué necesitas para hacerla sentir cómoda. Tomaremos una ducha rápida para refrescarnos y lo primero que haremos después de eso es ir a una maldita tienda a comprar comida para llenar ese refrigerador —señaló con un dedo tembloroso la cocina—, ropa nueva porque estoy harta de usar la misma blusa dos días seguidos y productos de limpieza para eliminar ese terrible olor a _usado_. ¿Estás conmigo, hermano? —preguntó, fingiendo valentía y seguridad a pesar de que lucía pálida y cansada.

Derek se tragó el nudo en su garganta y asintió.

—Estoy contigo, hermana —musitó.

Laura sonrió y alzó una mano.

—Dame esos cinco, tarado.

Derek lo hizo. Se puso de pie y caminó en línea recta hacia la primera habitación que vio y se preparó mentalmente para un día pesado.

* * *

Esa noche, después de llenar con comida el refrigerador y la alacena, de limpiar los pisos y las ventanas hasta que adquirieron un olor más placentero, de colocar cortinas nuevas en el balcón de la sala y las pequeñas ventanas de las recámaras y de conectar a la electricidad cada electrodoméstico en el departamento, Derek escuchó a Laura intentando llorar bajito en la sala, creyendo que el murmullo de la televisión bastaría para ocultar sus lágrimas. También la escuchó susurrarse una y otra vez, con vehemencia, "sé fuerte, sé fuerte, sé fuerte por él, Laura Hale" hasta que su respiración se tranquilizó un poco y sus sollozos disminuyeron, luego, el muchacho sólo escuchó el latido de su corazón, mezclándose con los comerciales del televisor.

En secreto, con el rostro hundido en la almohada, él también lloró y se quedó dormido pensando "sé fuerte, sé fuerte, sé fuerte por ella, Derek Hale".

* * *

Tres años después del incendio, en su pequeña habitación pintada de azul claro, Derek seguía despertando cada mañana con el sonido de Laura preparando el desayuno en la cocineta —Derek se encargaba de la comida y los restaurantes con servicio a domicilio, de la cena—, acompañada por el bramido del equipo de sonido y el ruido de los autos circulando por la calle como una marea interminable de contaminación ambiental.

Era curioso que, a pesar de las malas experiencias sufridas en Beacon Hills, el hombre se descubriera extrañando en ocasiones el canto matutino de las aves que abundaban en el bosque o el chasquido de las ramas y hojas secas bajo las tentativas patas de los coyotes y leones de montaña que deambulaban por el territorio y se portaban como cachorros asustadizos en cuanto un hombre lobo se acercaba a ellos. Sí, Derek extrañaba eso, igual que correr con libertad entre los troncos de los árboles que rodeaban su hogar cada luna llena, aullar al cielo nocturno y recibir un coro en respuesta…

—Derek —llamó Laura desde la cocina, sobresaltándolo—, sé que estás despierto, así que mueve tu trasero y ayúdame a poner la mesa —dijo, imperiosa.

—Laura Hale, la Gentil —murmuró, sonriendo, pateando las mantas para salir de la cama con un ágil salto.

Tomó la camiseta que había dejado en el respaldo de su silla con rodillos la noche anterior al irse a la cama y se la puso antes de abrir la puerta de su recámara para enfilar el corredor que conectaba con la sala. Bajó el volumen del reproductor de sonido antes de reunirse con su hermana.

Laura lo golpeó en la cabeza con la espátula apenas lo vio aparecer. Derek estuvo seguro de que tenía restos de huevo crudo en el cabello, así que más le valdría ducharse antes de ir a la universidad si no quería que todo el mundo se burlara de él.

—Cállate, tonto: soy una mujer _adorable_ —protestó ella, habiendo oído su comentario previo. De la familia, Laura siempre había tenido el oído de lobo más fino y sabía cómo aprovecharse de él.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco y se ocupó sacando platos y vasos del mueble a sus espaldas: no dijo en voz alta que, para Laura, ser adorable seguramente significaba mandona y sabelotodo, pero supuso que esas características eran un plus a su estatus de Alfa.

—Aún recuerdo cuando Peter se burlaba de mamá diciendo que los Alfa eran más _bestiales_ que un Beta, sobre todo si eran mujeres —murmuró, fingiendo resignación.

La espátula volvió a encontrarse con su cabeza, en una colisión aún más dolorosa que la primera. Alabado sea el factor de curación lobuno…

—Ahí tienes a tu Alfa bestial, pequeño Beta —se burló Laura antes de devolver su atención al sartén que tenía en la estufa. No notó la manera en la que el corazón de Derek dio un vuelco y sus ojos se movieron en todas direcciones, aterrados ante el recuerdo de Kate—. Hablando de Peter —siguió ella, apagando la estufa al mismo tiempo que dos rebanadas de pan caliente saltaron fuera del tostador. Derek se apresuró a tomarlas y colocarlas en platos, intentando controlar de nuevo su respiración—, anoche recibí un correo electrónico de la clínica. Me dijeron que su antigua enfermera se jubilará pronto, así que le asignarán una nueva; su nombre es Jennifer. Aún no hay mejorías en su estado.

Derek hizo una mueca.

Laura se dedicó a llenar los platos sobre la mesa con huevos revueltos y tocino.

Una de las principales reglas para vivir en paz en Nueva York era nunca mencionar al Peter post-incendio, porque eso solía sumergirlos en un espiral de culpa y nostalgia, pero cuando se trataba de noticias de la clínica Laura procuraba compartirlas de la manera más neutral posible.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, ambos se sentaron a la mesa y se dedicaron a comer en relativo silencio hasta que Derek sintió la necesidad de decir:

—Han pasado años desde la última vez que lo vimos, ¿crees que deberíamos…? —pero su hermana lo interrumpió, gruñendo con urgencia.

—¿Estás listo para volver a Beacon? —Preguntó, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de papel tras beber un sorbo de jugo—. Yo no —sentenció y se llenó la boca con comida.

Derek se encogió de hombros, malhumorado: sentía que si alguien tenía alguna especie de responsabilidad con Peter, era él —hola, _parcial_ responsable del incendio en la casa Hale— y no Laura, pero no tenía manera de explicarle eso a la mujer sin delatarse.

—Es nuestro tío, está herido y quizá necesita al resto de la manada tanto como nosotros y en vez de permanecer a su lado, huimos. Lo abandonamos —protestó sin pensar, picoteando la comida en su plato con el tenedor: había perdido por completo el apetito.

Laura analizó su rostro durante largos segundos, mordisqueando su labio inferior. Recorrió el borde de su vaso usando las yemas de los dedos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el anillo negro alrededor de sus ojos estaba ribeteado de rojo. Su humor había cambiado de bueno a malo en un parpadeo.

—Sí, Derek, _huimos_ —dijo, hablando despacio, como si tratara con un niño pequeño—. Esa es la verdad. Huimos de los cazadores que asesinaron a nuestra familia, no de las malas experiencias que pasamos en Beacon Hills, como todo el mundo cree —el rostro de Derek se descompuso en una mueca de horror y los ojos de Laura destellaron como un rubí.

El ambiente tibio y acogedor de la cocina se tornó gélido y tenso. De repente, el zumbido del refrigerador y el goteo de la cafetera se convirtieron en una tortura terrible de sonido y confusión.

Derek respiró profundo: Laura sabía que el incendio había sido provocado por cazadores, no que Derek había participado indirectamente en él, ¿cierto? _¡¿Cierto?!_

—…cazadores —masculló estúpidamente, boqueando como pez fuera del agua. El pánico le estrujó el corazón, que siguió latiendo con dificultad dentro de su caja torácica.

Laura sacudió la cabeza y una sombra de tristeza cubrió su rostro.

—Toda esa basura sobre el fallo eléctrico… Derek, no hay manera de que eso hubiera sido cierto y ambos lo sabemos.

»—Los cazadores no son guardianes, son asesinos. No tienen honor y su estúpido código no es más que una fachada. Por eso lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue largarnos de Beacon antes de que regresaran a terminar el trabajo —se puso de pie de repente, dando una fuerte palmada sobre la mesa, que retumbó—. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no quiero volver aún si eso significa no poder visitar a Peter?

Derek masculló un "sí". Laura le dio una palmada en el hombro al salir de la cocina.

—No te preocupes —dijo, caminando hacia su recámara—, mientras permanezcamos en Nueva York, estamos a salvo —le aseguró.

* * *

En los tres años que llevaban en Nueva York, Derek tuvo citas con dos chicas que conoció en el colegio.

La primera, Brenda Algo, tenía largo cabello dorado y siempre lo llevaba adornado con un lazo de diferente color. Usaba gafas y, si ella no le hubiera pedido tener una cita, Derek ni de broma se hubiera fijado en ella, no porque fuera poco atractiva, sino porque era demasiado _buena_ —como Paige, aunque con un gusto por las personas más pronunciado— para perder su tiempo con alguien tan roto y peligroso como él.

Aún así, Derek había aceptado llevarla al cine, para orgullo de Laura, que le prometió no esperarlo despierta mientras le regalaba un guiño burlesco. Derek, ruborizado, había marchado fuera del departamento con la actitud de un reo que camina a la horca para recoger a su cita en el nuevo y despampanante Camaro de su hermana mayor.

En el cine, Brenda eligió una película romántica, Derek pagó las golosinas y se sentaron juntos durante ciento quince tortuosos minutos, luego, fueron a cenar a un pequeño restaurante y, cuando Brenda mencionó una _posible_ segunda cita, Derek se apresuró a ofrecerse a llevarla a su casa aunque iban a la mitad del postre —lo que ella interpretó (afortunadamente) como un "no, gracias" y provocó que no volviera a dirigirle la palabra durante el resto del semestre y lo fulminara con la mirada cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban en un corredor—.

Derek estaba decepcionado —eso le dijo a Laura, sin mirarla a la cara—, pero sobreviviría; además, Brenda no era su tipo. Laura sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo que de todas formas estaba preocupada de tener que prestarle su auto para más citas, así que la falta de tacto de Derek con las mujeres no la angustiaba tanto. Después, compraron hamburguesas y se sentaron en la sala a ver un maratón de películas de Jackie Chan.

La segunda chica, Suzanna No Sé Qué, era mayor que Derek por un año, usaba el cabello negro al estilo pixie y tenía la clavícula y brazo izquierdos decorados con una floritura de tatuajes azules, rosas y violetas. Manejaba una motoneta y, cada vez que lo llevaba a algún lado, lo obligaba a usar un casco adornado con una pegatina de Piolín —Laura estaba _fascinada_ —.

En realidad, Derek nunca le pidió a Suzanna que fuera su novia formalmente y a ella no pareció importarle, por lo que su relación era más casual que otra cosa; una amistad con derecho a roces que no requerían títulos ni explicaciones.

Y fue gracias a ella que Derek decidió tatuarse un trisquel en la espalda después de acompañarla a perforarse la ceja.

—Es genial —le dijo ella tras besarlo en los labios—, va contigo. ¿Qué significa? ¿Es como la triqueta o algo así?

Derek se encogió de hombros. La letanía de Alfa, Beta, Omega se repitió una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

—Control, supongo —respondió, fingiendo desinterés. Suzanna rió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Su nueva perforación resplandeció en su ceja al ser alcanzada por la luz del sol.

—Claro, porque eres todo un salvaje, señor Hago-Todo-Lo-Que-Dice-Mi-Hermana-Mayor —se burló.

Derek sonrió.

—Quizá porque la verdadera salvaje es ella.

Suzanna rió.

—¿Cuándo quieres hacerte el tatuaje?

—No lo sé —dijo y omitió mencionar que primero tendría que hablarlo con Laura, porque no quería que la muchacha siguiera riéndose de él—. Pronto.

* * *

"Pronto" fue dos semanas después, luego de que Laura hablara con un _conocido_ que sabía cómo hacer que la tinta de un tatuaje se grabara en la piel de un hombre lobo sin desaparecer gracias al factor de curación.

Derek fue a la tienda de tatuajes con Suzanna —que sostuvo su mano durante todo el proceso a pesar de la sonrisa burlona del tatuador— y luego se apresuró a volver al departamento, donde Laura lo esperaba en la cocina con una flama para soldar.

Derek enarcó las cejas.

—¿Quiero saber para qué es? —preguntó, deseando no escuchar la respuesta.

Laura se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada. Con su chaqueta de cuero, sus botas de tacón homicida y la flama de soldar lucía fácilmente como alguien con quien no hay que buscarse problemas. Derek tragó saliva, empezando a sudar.

La tinta del tatuaje ya se había esfumado de su espalda durante el viaje de vuelta a casa.

—Quítate la camisa e inclínate sobre la mesa —Derek casi se ahogó con su propia saliva. Laura suspiró—. Te dije que iba a doler, ahora, obedece.

* * *

Al final, todo tuvo un poco de sentido cuando Derek contempló el resultado en el espejo del baño, mirando por encima de su hombro: los Hale habían muerto en llamas gracias a él, era justo haber unido el emblema de su familia a su piel usando una flama.

Jamás olvidaría el dolor provocado por el fuego porque lo llevaba, literalmente, tatuado en la piel.

* * *

Medio mes después, Suzanna se mudó a San Diego, donde su padre había conseguido un mejor empleo que el que tenía en Nueva York.

Se besaron por última vez, quizá con más fervor del necesario a pesar de que el padre de la muchacha estaba a pocos metros de distancia, dentro de su auto, y ella le prometió que seguirían siendo amigos.

Por supuesto, esa fue la última vez que hablaron y se vieron las caras, pero Derek no lo lamentó.

De todas sus relaciones sentimentales, la que había tenido con ella había sido la más satisfactoria de todas: sin melodramas ni corazones rotos, sin emociones confusas y llena de _buenos_ recuerdos. Colmada de una honestidad casi cínica que, gracias al cielo, no había herido los sentimientos —ni había atentado contra la existencia— de nadie.

Los días siguientes a la partida de la joven, Derek comenzó a sentirse casi curado, como si la chica hubiera conseguido parchar una parte de su corazón que él había creído dañada para siempre gracias a Kate y sus mentiras, a Paige y su muerte. Sí, Derek se sintió listo para volver a salir al mundo, para abrir los brazos y dejar entrar a su vida a gente nueva —amores nuevos— sin temor. Sin ingenuidad.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, después de darse cuenta de que su miedo a las personas estaba disminuyendo, Derek volvió a _respirar_ …

* * *

Cuatro años después del incendio, durante una tarde lluviosa, Laura mencionó la posibilidad de expandir la manada luego de tomar un largo trago de su taza de té.

Derek la observó, dudoso, desde el otro lado de la sala, donde estaba intentando acomodar un puñado de libros en el estante, lleno a rebosar con textos del colegio suyos y revistas de moda de Laura.

—Piénsalo —pidió ella, sin poder ocultar un tinte de emoción en su voz—, sería agradable ser más de dos, tener a alguien más en quien poder confiar, alguien a quien llamar _familia_.

Derek hizo una mueca de dolor cuando uno de los libros cayó de su mano y lo golpeó justo en el pie. Se inclinó para levantarlo.

No le gustaba para nada el ritmo de la conversación: Laura tenía más amigos en Nueva York que él, personas que había conocido en la universidad y en su trabajo y con quienes se había encariñado rápidamente. Él había convivido con la mayoría y, aunque todos eran amables y maduros, ninguno parecía apto para recibir la mordida.

Por otro lado, la manada Hale no era conocida por brindarle la mordida a cualquier humano: Talia sólo había mordido a su marido cuando éste se lo había pedido poco después del nacimiento de Laura y Derek tenía entendido que la tía Anne había estado pensando en solicitarle la mordida para la pequeña Judy, que había nacido con una cardiopatía que se tornaba más difícil de combatir día con día, pero el incendio había arrasado con su vida antes de que ambas mujeres pudieran llegar a un acuerdo.

Que Laura, su nueva Alfa, estuviera pensando en convertir a alguien era… difícil de aceptar.

—Estoy bien en una manada de dos. Y tú eres mi familia, al igual que Peter. No necesito a nadie más —dijo, tajante. Cuando volvió a mirar a su hermana, ella estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior con vehemencia. Enarcó las cejas—. ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

Laura cerró los ojos con fuerza y bufó como un gato enojado.

—¡Bien! —Exclamó, golpeándose los muslos con las manos tras colocar su taza de té sobre la mesa de centro con brusquedad—. Conocí a un chico…

—Oh, Dios —masculló Derek cuando su corazón decidió visitar a su estómago y, una vez ahí, comenzó a saltar la cuerda con su intestino delgado, lanzando una marea de jugos gástricos a su esófago, provocándole agruras.

No había manera de que una frase como "conocí a alguien" terminara bien después de mencionar la posibilidad de crear más hombres lobo. Sería el efecto "Derek y Kate" _otra vez_ …

—¡Cállate, tarado! ¡Suenas como papá! —exclamó la mujer y, auch, golpe bajo. Derek se distrajo del nudo en su garganta volviendo a su trabajo en el librero, exasperado—. En fin: su nombre es Cooper — _Púdrete, Cooper_ pensó el hombre lobo sin piedad—. Es amable, atento (¿quieres dejar de poner los ojos en blanco, por favor?), sincero (lo sé porque escucho su corazón, no puedo evitarlo), todo lo que ya no encuentras en los sujetos modernos, ¿entiendes? Y me agrada _mucho_.

Cuando Laura terminó de hablar, un silencio mortuorio se apoderó de la habitación, siendo aplacado sólo por el paf, paf de la lluvia contra los cristales del balcón y el techo del edificio.

Derek, empeñado en darle la espalda a su hermana mientras acomodaba libros, cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundo.

Sabía lo que Laura, la chica que no podía con las relaciones a corto plazo, estaba implicando con cada una de sus palabras, pero no podía aceptarlo sin resistirse ante la idea un poco.

Quizá al principio había malentendido las cosas: Laura no había estado hablando de crear más hombres lobo —no _aún_ —, sino de revelarle el secreto a alguien, de entregarle su corazón y privacidad de la misma forma que Derek había hecho con la perra de Kate y, cielos, vaya que la desgraciada había estado rabiosa.

Derek acomodó el último libro con dedos temblorosos y dio media vuelta para reunirse con su hermana en el sillón. Laura encogió las rodillas contra su pecho para que pudiera sentarse y luego colocó las piernas sobre las de él, que sólo puso los ojos en blanco: ser hermano menor de Laura a veces significaba convertirse en parte del mobiliario, por supuesto.

—Recapitulando —susurró, dándose cuenta de que la voz le estaba temblando tanto como las manos. Deseó que su hermana pudiera atribuirle esa extrañeza física al frío y no a su terror—, ¿quieres confesarle a éste tal Cooper —dijo el nombre con más amargura de la necesaria y eso Laura definitivamente lo notó— que eres una mujer lobo?

Un espeso rubor cubrió el rostro de la mujer. Derek se percató de que el corazón había comenzado a latirle en el pecho a una velocidad asombrosa, pero, aún así, ella mantuvo la mirada fija en él, casi sin parpadear. Retadora e imponente, Derek no pudo evitar pensar en su madre y en su abuela al verla, imaginar lo que Cora hubiera sido de no haber muerto en el fuego.

—Es que en verdad me gusta, Derek, y no quiero hacer esto a medias —confesó luego de interminables segundos—. Imagina que, si no me estoy equivocando (y en verdad espero que ese no sea el caso), en unos cuantos años nuestra familia podría renacer de entre las cenizas. Podríamos dejar de ser sólo tú, yo y Peter.

Derek hizo una mueca de horror.

—¿Estás hablando de…?

Laura suspiró.

—Estoy hablando de que no podemos seguir congelados en el tiempo, Derek, tenemos que avanzar y, sí, en algún momento me gustaría expandir la manada, pero no por medio de la mordida, sino iniciando una familia por mí cuenta —colocó una mano sobre su vientre sin percatarse. Derek hizo una mueca—. Con alguien a quien ame y acepte lo que somos. Y quizá en unos cuantos años, tú puedas hacer lo mismo. Sí, eso es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando —terminó con seguridad.

Derek gruñó y se levantó del sillón tan rápido que estuvo a punto de derribarla en su revuelo. Comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro por la pequeña sala, como una bestia cautiva en una prisión diminuta. Aterrado y cansado, deslizó sus manos por su cabello con el único propósito de tirar de cada hebra y hacerse daño.

Su hermana lo observó con sorpresa.

—¿Y qué pasa si en verdad te estás equivocando? —soltó él con la voz estrangulada—. No es como si pudieras borrar nuestro secreto de la mente de éste tipo una vez se lo hayas revelado. Laura, piensa las cosas un poco más, no seas ingenua. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo conoces, qué sabes de él? Aún no has tentado las aguas y ya estás pensando en formar una familia con él.

»—En el mejor de los casos, el enterarse de que lo sobrenatural en verdad existe lo asustará lo suficiente como para alejarlo voluntariamente de ti. En el peor, _es_ un cazador, _conoce_ a un cazador o _busca_ a un cazador para que se deshaga de nosotros. Laura… —pero ella levantó una mano, pidiéndole silencio.

—No seas imbécil —dijo tensa—. No me estoy lanzando de cabeza al desfiladero —como Derek con Kate, detalle implícito—. Es sólo que desde hace meses siento ésta urgencia de empezar desde cero. Seguir con mi vida. Estoy segura de que mamá y papá hubieran querido eso, Der, para ambos. Y yo deseo intentarlo.

»—Coop es un gran hombre y con él me siento segura. El lobo dentro de mí se siente tranquilo cuando estamos cerca. Mi _Alfa_ lo aprueba, lo llama, me empuja hacia él. Derek, _él es mío,_ ¿entiendes? Es _para mí._

Derek tragó saliva, nervioso. Ella lo miró, suplicante.

Recordó, con la misma violencia de una bofetada, que Talia solía hablar así de su padre cuando les contaba la forma en la que se habían conocido. Con vehemencia y certeza absoluta, con un destello bestial y orgulloso en la mirada.

Cerró los ojos, con un gemido atrapado en la garganta, al pensar en Paige que, en cierto momento de su adolescencia, en medio de una nube de hormonas y sentidos aumentados por su condición lobuna, lo había hecho sentir de esa manera: obnubilado por la presencia de otro ser, completo por primera vez desde su primer latido, saciado y complacido en todos los sentidos posibles.

Al menos, esa sensación única había sido de Paige, su primer amor, no de Kate, la alimaña traicionera.

Tomó aire hasta llenarse los pulmones a reventar, luego, lo liberó lentamente por su nariz.

—En ese caso, _Lo_ , confío en ti —dijo despacio, asegurándose de que cada una de sus palabras saliera de entre sus labios con dolorosa claridad. Laura frunció los labios, intentando contener una sonrisa autosuficiente—. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Eres mi Alfa y yo soy tu Beta, te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas y apoyaré cualquier decisión que tomes.

Laura se echó a reír, más feliz de lo que Derek la había visto en esos cuatro años de agonía tras perder a la mayoría de su familia, se levantó del sillón y corrió hacia él para rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

Su perfume olía a durazno y su cabello se sintió tan suave como la seda contra la mejilla de Derek. Su calor corporal calmó el temblor de su cuerpo.

—Voy a tener cuidado, te lo prometo. Haré las cosas bien.

 _A diferencia de ti_ dijo una cruel voz dentro de la cabeza de Derek.

* * *

Cooper Morris resultó ser inofensivo, comparado a Kate.

Derek se dedicó a vigilarlo durante los tres meses siguientes a su conversación con su hermana y, en todo ese tiempo, fue incapaz de encontrar alguna conexión entre Morris y los cazadores de hombres lobo.

El sujeto era un miembro perfectamente funcional de la sociedad, con sus pequeños fallos y pequeños logros, que batallaba para despertarse temprano cada mañana y se quemaba los dedos por accidente al llenar demasiado su taza de café.

Quizá lo más desastroso en él era que Derek había comenzado a pensar que sería una gran pareja para Laura, algo que confirmó poco después, cuando la mujer comenzó a pasar las noches fuera de casa, a volver con un aroma masculino impregnado en su cuerpo y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Seis años después del incendio, Derek despertó con el sonido de dos corazones, más el suyo, latiendo en el departamento.

Al principio, bajo el bramido del estéreo y el chisporroteo de los sartenes en la cocina, creyó que el tercer latido pertenecía a Cooper, que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, pero, al aguzar sus sentidos, no escuchó su voz ni percibió su aroma, aunque sí captó una vaharada de hormonas que hizo que le temblaran las aletas de la nariz.

Oh, Dios.

Salió de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, casi descalabrándose con el borde de su escritorio cuando las piernas se le enredaron en las sábanas, y corrió a la cocina para encontrarse con su hermana mayor, que era la fuente de hormonas.

Derek se quedó paralizado bajo el dintel de la puerta, observando la larga cabellera oscura de Laura, que estaba tarareando la canción del estéreo mientras revolvía el contenido del sartén con una espátula.

Sin proponérselo, el hombre se vio arrastrado hacia el pasado al recordar el día que su madre les había dicho que Cora venía en camino.

De la misma manera que Laura en ese momento, Talia había estado ocupada en la cocina, preparando una pila de panqueques para que desayunaran antes de marcharse a la escuela.

Cuatro corazones latiendo en el mismo espacio aunque sólo debía haber tres.

— _¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? —preguntó Laura, la primera en darse cuenta de la situación, corriendo a abrazar a su madre con un cuidado infinito que para nada era usual en ella._

 _Derek las observó, dudoso. ¿Decir_ qué _?_

— _Porque quería saber cuánto tiempo les tomaría percatarse por ustedes mismos —respondió Talia, sonriendo y estirando los brazos para invitar a Derek al abrazo, a pesar de que, a decir verdad, él no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que su madre tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y su vientre abultado era difícil de ocultar…_

Suspiró, intentando contener la avalancha de emociones que lo estaban consumiendo en ese momento.

 _Y, sí, en algún momento me gustaría expandir la manada, pero no por medio de la mordida, sino iniciando una familia_ por mí cuenta _…_

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó sin darse cuenta de que estaba evocando las palabras de Laura para su madre hace ya tantos años.

Laura lo miró por encima del hombro y sonrió con suficiencia.

—Porque quería saber cuánto tiempo te tomaría percatarte por ti mismo ésta vez, inútil —respondió.

* * *

—¿Cooper ya lo sabe? —preguntó Derek, abrazándola con fuerza, pero no la suficiente para hacerle daño.

En una manada de hombres lobo, el trato entre hombres y mujeres siempre era equitativo: las mujeres eran tan buenas Alfa como un hombre y viceversa, por eso, Laura, Derek y Cora siempre se habían tratado con la misma delicadeza que un par de luchadores de la WWE sobre el ring, pero, en ese momento, el hombre sintió la necesidad de tratarla como si fuera una fina pieza de cristal.

El latido del corazón de su sobrina o sobrino era como un dulce arrullo en sus oídos.

—Nope. Quiero esperar una semana más, se lo diré el día de nuestro segundo aniversario, en medio de una cena romántica. Será genial —respondió Laura, ilusionada.

—Eres ridícula.

Ella le trituró el pie con el tacón de su bota.

* * *

Pero Laura no tuvo tiempo de hablarle a Cooper de su embarazo, porque al día siguiente, con el resto de correo postal, arribó al departamento un sobre en blanco que contenía la fotografía de un venado marcado con el espiral de vendetta de los hombres lobo y, debajo, escrito con una terrible caligrafía, había dos palabras que le helaron la sangre e hicieron destellar sus ojos color rubí:

 _BEACON HILLS._

* * *

Laura habló por teléfono durante horas con Alan Deaton, el veterinario al que había visitado hace ya tanto tiempo mientras Derek esperaba por ella en un auto rentado.

En ésta ocasión, el hombre lobo no se quedó sentado, sino que se paseó por todo el departamento como león enjaulado, gruñendo por lo bajo y con las garras encajadas en los muslos, intentando mantener el control.

Tenía los nervios de punta desde que su Alfa le había mostrado la imagen del venado:

Era una trampa. De los cazadores, seguramente. Y Laura, vulnerable gracias a su embarazo, estaba pensando en ir a Beacon Hills para enfrentarlos. Derek, su Beta, su segundo al mando, no lo podía permitir. No si dos miembros más de su familia terminarían a merced de la maldita Kate.

Cuando Laura por fin terminó la llamada, se masajeó los ojos con cansancio y suspiró. Inconscientemente, una de sus manos viajó hacia su vientre. Toda la emoción del día anterior se había esfumado de su cuerpo.

—El Departamento de Policía encontró el venado en la Reserva hace unos días, al parecer, creyeron que se trataba de algún culto o broma de adolescentes. No ha habido ataques de Omegas o presencia de cazadores en los alrededores, pero con esto… —tomó la fotografía del venado de la mesa de centro y la observó con repulsión—. Me temo que no es cualquier cosa, Derek. Hay pocas manadas lideradas por lobos nacidos, no mordidos, en los alrededores de Beacon, éste tipo de cosas sólo las hacen los clanes más antiguos… o esnobs. La verdad es que no sé cuál de las dos opciones me asusta más.

Derek rugió, interrumpiéndola.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con otras manadas, Laura! ¡Es una maldita trampa de los cazadores para arrastrarnos de vuelta a Beacon Hills y acabar con nosotros de una vez por todas! —exclamó antes de poder detenerse.

Una ráfaga de viento sacudió la puerta del balcón de la sala, provocando un golpeteo estridente.

La mujer frunció el seño y sus labios se convirtieron en una delgada línea de color rosa pálido.

—Los cazadores no usan éste tipo de métodos para atraernos a nuestras muertes seguras. Además, ¿por qué llevarnos de vuelta a Beacon? Ciertamente, un cadáver cortado a la mitad es menos sospechoso en la Gran Manzana que en una pequeña ciudad rodeada por un bosque, hermanito. Aquí solo nos clasificarían como un crimen pasional —bromeó, riendo un poco, pero su sonrisa cayó de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que Derek no estaba riendo con ella, sino observándola con aprehensión.

Derek jadeó y cerró los ojos, intentando llenarse los pulmones de aire, sin conseguirlo. Crimen _pasional_. Era gracioso, en realidad. Se había encamado a una cazadora desquiciada que había matado a toda su familia incendiando su casa. Divertido. Incluso cliché. Pero ahora ese maldito chiste de mal gusto estaba intentando atraparlo por los tobillos otra vez.

Ya, había llegado el momento del que tanto había huido los últimos seis años.

Laura lo odiaría por el resto de su vida, pero tenía que decirle la verdad de una vez por todas si quería mantenerla a salvo.

* * *

Derek comenzó su historia con Paige. La manera en la que había muerto gracias a una estupidez suya, cómo le había roto el cuello en un falso acto de piedad que, en el fondo, no había sido más que cobardía de su parte al no poder soportar ver su sufrimiento —y sentirlo— durante más tiempo.

Claro, Laura había estado al tanto de que Derek había tomado la vida de un inocente y ese era el motivo del cambio de color en sus ojos, pero no tenía idea de quién había sido la persona porque Talia no había querido revelárselo.

Lágrimas amargas resbalaron por su rostro y sus uñas se encajaron con fuerza en los brazos del sillón en donde estaba sentada.

Luego, Derek le habló de Kate, de cómo había encontrado refugio en sus brazos y, durante cada palabra, evitó mirar a su hermana a la cara. Kate era un recuerdo sucio: el simple hecho de mencionar su nombre lo hacía sentir podrido por dentro y no quería contemplar el desprecio que sentía por sí mismo en el rostro de su Alfa.

—Todos notamos que estabas viendo a alguien, Derek —confesó ella con un murmullo, horrorizada—, pero creímos que era de tu edad. Dios, esa maldita mujerzuela… recuerdo cómo se pavoneaba por la escuela como si le perteneciera. Coqueteaba incluso con los niños de catorce años.

Derek se cubrió el rostro con las manos antes de continuar —él había tenido dieciséis y definitivamente Kate había hecho más que coquetear con él—.

Respiró profundo, intentando encontrar el valor suficiente dentro de su pecho para seguir con su revelación:

—En el colegio, se presentó como Katherine Silver, profesora sustituta para la clase de francés —murmuró con amargura, clavando la mirada en sus zapatos—. En realidad era una cazadora de hombres lobo. Ella… me usó para ubicar a la manada y provocó el incendio que asesinó a nuestra familia. Fue mi culpa, _Lo_. Todos están muertos por mi culpa.

* * *

Laura lo abofeteó por no decirle la verdad sobre Kate antes. Inmediatamente, lo abrazó, lo besó en la frente y se fue a llorar a su habitación.

Su llanto le dolió más que el golpe.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Derek no despertó con el acostumbrado escándalo del equipo de sonido, el chisporroteo de la cocina o el tamborileo de dos corazones más en el departamento, pero sí encontró una hoja de papel con NO FUE TU CULPA. NO ME SIGAS escrito en apresuradas letras mayúsculas sobre la mesa de la sala.

De inmediato, el corazón comenzó a latirle en la garganta. Corrió a la habitación de su hermana y encontró la mitad de su guardarropa vacío. La fotografía del venado había desaparecido y, cuando fue a revisar, descubrió que el Camaro no estaba en el estacionamiento del edificio.

Llamó a Cooper para preguntarle si su hermana estaba con él y colgó el teléfono apenas el hombre le _confirmó_ que no.

Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundo, palideciendo.

El lazo entre Alfa y Beta seguía pulsando dentro de su cabeza. Supo, por medio de su lobo, que Laura estaba a salvo, pero no cerca.

Todos sus instintos comenzaron a gritarle que corriera a buscarla para regresarla a casa y ponerla a salvo, pero algo dentro de su cerebro detonó, deteniéndolo: su Alfa le había _ordenado_ no seguirla —se percató de que su forma de pensar no era más que una excusa para no ir tras la mujer, pero ella le había ofrecido una justificación y sería muy imbécil de su parte rechazarla: ambos necesitaban tiempo para aceptar todo lo que Derek había confesado el día anterior. Y la culpa se lo estaba comiendo vivo; ver a Laura sólo empeoraría la sensación—, lo mejor sería obedecerla.

Se derrumbó en el sillón de la sala y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, conteniendo el aliento hasta que el nudo en su garganta disminuyó de tamaño.

Era un maldito cobarde.

* * *

Laura lo llamó por teléfono dos días después y le dio un breve resumen de la situación: estaba en Beacon Hills, escudriñando la Reserva, en donde había percibido el aroma de un lobo, posiblemente herido o desorientado, a juzgar por las señales químicas —estrés y enojo— en el ambiente, aunque aún no lo había encontrado, algo que le parecía extraño.

De la misma forma, había hablado con un contacto que tenía conocidos en la estación de policía y le habían dado información confidencial acerca del incendio en la casa Hale, como el hecho de que las entradas del sótano habían estado salpicadas con catalizadores que habían avivado la potencia de las llamas y provocado el derretimiento de los cuerpos —asegurándose de que un hombre lobo ni de broma consiguiera sobrevivir un incendio, aunque Peter parecía ser la excepción a la regla porque no había estado cerca de ninguna entrada o ventana— y que algunos oficiales habían interrogado a un hombre llamado A. R. Harris, pero lo habían dejado ir por falta de pruebas.

—Laura, vuelve a casa, ¿sí? —suplicó.

Laura colgó sin decir adiós.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Laura llamó por teléfono, estaba jadeando, como si hubiera estado corriendo un maratón. Derek sintió su pulso cardiaco acelerándose.

—Encontré a Adrian Harris y me encaminó en una nueva dirección: cuando salías con la perra maldita —Derek no tardó mucho en adivinar que hablaba de Kate—, ¿recuerdas si usaba una especie de… símbolo extraño? ¿Algo parecido a un lobo deforme en una placa de plástico o metal?

Derek tragó saliva.

—No.

Laura volvió a colgar.

Derek, sin poder soportarlo más, se puso de pie, fue a su habitación y empacó una maleta. Llamó un taxi para que lo llevara al aeropuerto y, una vez ahí, compró un boleto con destino a Sacramento, California.

* * *

Derek sintió la muerte de Laura al mismo tiempo que divisó el letrero donde se leía BIENVENIDO A BEACON HILLS.

Un espasmo de sus manos hizo que perdiera el control del auto que había rentado en el aeropuerto y éste zigzagueó peligrosamente por el asfalto empapado de lluvia hasta salir del camino e impactarse contra un árbol.

La bolsa de aire se desplegó y previno que su cabeza chocara contra el volante. Casi de inmediato, comenzó a desinflarse, pero el hombre lobo no hizo ademán de alejarse de ella; con el cinturón de seguridad —más un acto reflejo que una necesidad— constriñéndole el pecho, dejó que la bolsa de aire depositara su cabeza contra el volante delicadamente.

Las luces delanteras del auto se estaban encendiendo y apagando de manera intermitente y el reflejo, en medio de la neblina común en el bosque, le estaba provocando jaqueca.

Dios, Laura estaba muerta.

Laura y su bebé estaban muertos.

Justo cuando Derek había creído que su familia renacería de nuevo, como Laura había dicho hace dos años, una guadaña se había cernido sobre ellos y ahora… ahora Derek no tenía a nadie.

Comenzó a llorar.

No había llegado a tiempo. Si tan sólo hubiera decidido viajar antes…

Dios, había matado a su familia _otra vez_.

* * *

Encontrar la mitad superior del cuerpo de Laura —desnuda, tendida boca abajo sobre la húmeda hojarasca del bosque, con una expresión de terror dibujada en la cara— fue toda una pesadilla.

Derek había visto cosas horrendas antes, como el cuello de otro hombre lobo siendo perforado por una flecha, a un Alfa gigante atacando a su novia, la cual murió en sus brazos horas después, bañada en sangre negra, una gloriosa casa solariega convertida en una carcasa chamuscada dentro de la que murieron ocho personas buenas que nunca dañaron a nadie… pero ver a su hermana descuartizada lo rompió por dentro.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus pies se movieron torpemente hacia atrás, intentando poner tierra de por medio entre él y el cuerpo, pero fuera a donde fuera, la mirada muerta de Laura estaba fija en su rostro, acusadora.

Un gemido estrangulado escapó de su boca y, sin poder evitarlo, se puso a gritar, tirándose de rodillas sobre la tierra, hundiendo las garras en el lodo para anclarse porque, si no se sujetaba a algo con todas sus fuerzas, se caería en mil pedazos y el viento se encargaría de esparcir sus cenizas.

—…perdóname —balbuceó una y otra vez—. Perdóname.

 _Por no poder mirarte._

 _Por sentir repulsión._

 _Por ser un cobarde._

 _Por no protegerte cuando más lo necesitabas._

—Perdóname.

* * *

Ocultó el cuerpo en su viejo hogar, abandonándolo entre las cenizas de su familia. Laura lo miró con reproche. Derek contuvo las ganas de vomitar.

Fue a una ferretería y compró una lona, una pala y una cuerda. Cavó un agujero profundo afuera de la propiedad y se despidió de su hermana y sobrino —o sobrina, ahora nunca sabría— con un nudo en la garganta.

Justo cuando vació la última palada de tierra sobre la tumba improvisada, recibió una llamada de Cooper. Observó la pantalla de su teléfono sin saber qué demonios hacer.

¿Cómo decirle al hombre que su novia e hijo estaban muertos? Ni siquiera sabía si Laura había llegado a confesarle que estaba embarazada.

Terminó rompiendo su teléfono en un brote de desesperación y al final eso resultó ser lo mejor.

* * *

Una conversación sobre _licantropía_ , el vago intento de aullido proveniente de un humano adolescente y el olor de un lobo recién mordido lo puso en el camino de Scott McCall y Stiles Stilinski.

Jóvenes extremadamente torpes y testarudos, niños dando sus primeros pasos bajo el umbral de la pubertad; Derek no les dio suficiente crédito al principio, pero se mantuvo al tanto de Scott en caso de que éste lo guiara al Alfa que había matado a su hermana.

Sin embargo, pronto se descubrió poniendo su vida en manos de ambos chicos.

* * *

Cuando la bala de calibre militar contaminada con _wolfsbane_ lo alcanzó en el brazo la noche que estaba intentando dar caza al Alfa, Derek en verdad creyó que iba a morir.

Desparramado en el sucio callejón detrás de una de las tantas bodegas abandonadas de Beacon Hills, con el brazo punzando como si un taladro le estuviera perforando el hueso y empapado en sudor, se dio cuenta, por primera vez desde la muerte de su hermana, de que se había quedado _solo_ completamente.

No tenía a nadie a quien acudir para pedir ayuda, nadie que se preocupara si seguía respirando a la mañana siguiente o no. Y, diablos, vaya que ese era un pensamiento depresivo… porque, de hecho, era probable que pronto dejara de respirar.

El veneno estaba recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo a una velocidad alarmante.

Hizo lo único que podía en una situación como esa: recurrir a Scott.

* * *

Cuando se quitó la camisa delante de un aterrorizado Stiles en la sala de operaciones de la clínica de Deaton y se puso a hurgar en los cajones buscando algo con la capacidad suficiente para cercenar su brazo, Derek se dio cuenta de que el ambiente no sólo apestaba al pánico del adolescente, sino que olía a una mezcla agria del terror de ambos.

Stiles, al parecer, se desmayaría ante la primera aparición de una gota de sangre ante sus ojos —el lobo vomitó todo un charco de sangre negra a sus pies y esperaba que con eso el idiota aprendiera la lección—; Derek tenía el estomago revuelto ante la idea de perder una extremidad.

Pero lo que importaba en esos momentos era sobrevivir. Sobrevivir y nada más.

Stiles colocó la sierra contra su brazo y Derek se preparó mentalmente para la mutilación: pronto, su carne y sangre volarían en todas direcciones hasta que la cuchilla lograra alcanzar su hueso, entonces, los pequeños dientes en la navaja lo romperían, todo mientras su cuerpo luchaba desesperadamente por sanar, intentando sobrepasar el poder del veneno a punto de alcanzar su corazón…

—Bien, ¡aquí voy! —advirtió Stiles, temblando y rechinando los dientes, pero decidido a hacer lo que Derek le pedía con tal de no verlo morir.

El hombre lobo intento no pensar en el hecho de que había puesto su vida en manos de Scott y éste la había lanzado a la basura como si se tratara de una envoltura desechable.

Cerró los ojos un instante y se llenó los pulmones de aire. Perder un brazo dolería menos que haber provocado la muerte de su familia. De hecho, sería justo, comparado a todo el dolor que había causado. Sí, se lo merecía. Y tendría que aprender a vivir con ello…

Stiles deslizó el dedo sobre el botón que pondría la sierra en marcha. Derek intentó convencerse de que estaba listo para lo peor.

Y en ese instante, Scott apareció.

* * *

Enterarse de que Peter, su tío favorito, mejor amigo, hermano menor de su madre y compañero de aventuras pasadas, era el Alfa que asesinó a su hermana lo lanzó a una espiral de negación.

—¿Cómo puedes juzgar mis acciones sin saber lo que han sido los últimos seis años para mí? Postrado en una cama sin poder moverme, perdido en mi mente, sin dejar de pensar en la atroz destrucción de mi familia, mi especie… —Derek, arrastrándose por el suelo, deseó escupirle en la cara—. Me convertí en Alfa para hacer lo que tú y Laura jamás podrían.

Derek cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin ser capaz de encarar a Peter durante más tiempo.

—Laura estaba empezando una familia por su cuenta —reveló—, ¿o es que acaso no te percataste de que estaba embarazada cuando la asesinaste? Su vida no fue la única que tomaste esa noche. Ocho Hales perecieron a manos de los cazadores, dos más, en las tuyas. No intentes convencerme de que te perdone porque no creo que tú mismo puedas hacerlo.

El rostro de Peter estaba congelado en una mueca de horror, pero, de pronto, su expresión cambió a una satisfecha. Se arrodilló junto a él y colocó una mano en su cuello. Derek intentó alejarse, pero el agarre de su tío se lo impidió.

—Oh, sí, querido sobrino: tú más que nadie debe estar familiarizado con esa sensación —comentó, enterrándole las garras en la nuca.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando Scott le recordó que Peter había matado a Laura, Derek se encogió de hombros, aunque una pesadez insoportable se apoderó de su estómago.

—Fue un error —dijo, sintiendo agruras. Peter le había explicado que había matado a Laura al estar sumergido en un estado de confusión tras despertar del coma repentinamente, huir de la clínica y reaccionar ante la presencia de un Alfa en el bosque—. A veces pasa.

Peter sonrió.

* * *

Cuando despertó en el sótano de la casa Hale después de ser atacado junto a Jackson y Scott, atado a los barrotes donde su madre solía encadenarlos durante la luna llena, Kate estaba sentada delante de él, sonriendo.

—Hola, cariño —dijo con voz melosa—. Gracias por abrir esos hermosos ojos verdes para mí. Ahora, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo con tus deliciosos labios y me dices quién es el segundo Beta?

Bueno, al menos en esa ocasión la perra psicópata decidió ser directa.

* * *

Cuando Peter desgarró el cuello de Kate con sus garras y la sangre se desprendió de sus arterias como el agua de la boca de una fuente, salpicando los viejos cristales empolvados de la casa Hale, Derek sintió _un gran alivio._

Kate hizo un ruido asqueroso, con la mirada color miel fija en el rostro horrorizado y lleno de lágrimas de Allison y, cuando el Alfa dejó de sujetarla, su cuerpo impactó contra el suelo produciendo un golpe seco.

 _Muerta_.

Kate estaba muerta y una de las pesadillas más horribles de Derek había finalizado con ella.

No pudo evitar respirar profundo. Agradecido a pesar de que una sensación de impotencia e inevitabilidad se había apoderado de su pecho: la muerte de Kate no le regresaría a ningún miembro de su familia ni acabaría con la locura de Peter. No, eso tendrían que hacerlo Scott y él.

Mejor dicho… sólo él.

* * *

—Soy _el_ Alfa ahora —anunció y tanto Scott como los Argent lo miraron con desprecio.

* * *

La chispa de poder que alimentaba su estatus como Alfa lo arrastró un poco a la demencia esa misma noche.

La luna llena brillaba gloriosa en el cielo y le suplicaba formar una manada que le dedicara un cántico de aullidos y se sometiera ante sus mandatos.

Escondido en las tinieblas de su vieja casa, respirando el polvo y las cenizas de su pasado, escuchó los tentativos pasos de Jackson en el pórtico, además del rechinido de la puerta al abrirse.

—Yo te ayudé a obtener lo que querías —dijo el adolescente, orgulloso, pero lleno de miedo al mismo tiempo. Su corazón estaba latiendo como loco y el lobo de Derek le dijo que ese era el ritmo correcto para soportar la ponzoña de hombre lobo—, ahora es mi turno de obtener lo que _yo_ quiero.

No necesitaba suplicar.

La decisión estaba tomada desde que había cruzado el umbral de la entrada, así como Peter había decidido morder a Scott desde que éste se había encontrado con el cuerpo de Laura.

Sonriendo, desgarró la camisa de Jackson y lo mordió.

* * *

Error.

* * *

— _¿Qué me está pasando? —preguntó Jackson en los baños para varones de la preparatoria._

— _Tu cuerpo está rechazando la mordida._

— _¡¿Por qué?!_

— _No lo sé —respondió, huyendo como el cobarde que era mientras pensaba en Paige…_

* * *

Jackson era un Beta fallido, pero Isaac, Erica y Boyd resultaron perfectos.

Los tres necesitaban pertenecer a algo —una _manada_ — y a alguien —un _Alfa_ — y eso era algo que Derek les podía dar — _necesitaba_ darles—.

* * *

Pero, como siempre, nada bueno en su vida duraba lo suficiente porque, cada vez que él deseaba algo, el destino se encargaba de arrebatárselo de las manos, dejándole en claro que _no lo podía tener_.

* * *

Jackson sobrevivió la mordida, pero se convirtió en lo que Stiles llamó una abominación sin darse cuenta de que el calificativo también aplicaba al Alfa que lo había convertido.

Y, en los márgenes de los asesinatos llevados a cabo por el reptil controlado por la mente perturbada de alguien más, Derek comenzó a percibir otra amenaza, una más grande y poderosa, rondando los alrededores de Beacon Hills: Alfas. Observando cada uno de sus pasos, siguiendo su rastro y vigilando a su manada, que permanecía al margen del peligro, intentando atraerlo, obligarlo a unirse a ellos.

¿Cómo hubiera manejado Laura las cosas?

Hubiera peleado hasta la muerte, seguramente, así que Derek también haría eso.

* * *

¿Qué necesitaba Derek para derrotar al Kanima y los Alfas? Más Betas. Uno en particular: Scott McCall, que aceptó ser parte de su manada después de mucho rogarle —y, con toda la bondad de su corazón, le regaló dos miembros más: Victoria y Gerard Argent, para variar—.

* * *

¿Era eso suficiente castigo para todos los errores cometidos por Derek? No y la prueba vino en forma de Lydia Martin, que regresó a la vida una amenaza más…

* * *

Tras la derrota del Kanima —y la transformación de Jackson en un verdadero hombre lobo gracias al plan de Peter y la ayuda de Stiles y Lydia— y la desaparición de un vencido Gerard Argent, Derek comenzó a caerse a pedazos en silencio.

Erica y Boyd habían huido en busca de otra manada porque la suya no les parecía suficiente —bueno, en su intento de escape, habían sido secuestrados por una _manada de Alfas_ , porque Derek parecía haberles contagiado su mala suerte por medio de su mordida (Victoria y Gerard no habían sido la excepción, gracias al cielo)— y Isaac había comenzado a buscar refugio en compañía de Scott porque de algún lado había sacado la idea de que éste _siempre intentaba hacer lo correcto_ —"a diferencia de ti", quedaba implícito—.

Y Peter estaba intentando destrozarle los nervios.

Al final, dos golpes más terminaron de cuartearlo por completo: Erica estaba muerta —un cuello roto cortesía de Kali— y Cora, su hermana menor, viva, pero terriblemente decepcionada de su actuación como Alfa, porque era obvio que Laura siempre había sido la ideal para el puesto, no él.

Así que cuando conoció a Jennifer Blake, la atractiva, inteligente y tímida profesora de inglés, tras rescatarla de los enfurecidos Boyd y Cora, Derek se dejó llevar.

Se enamoró de su aparente dulzura y del temblor en su voz. De la manera en la que había sujetado su mano en el sótano de la escuela a pesar de estar aterrorizada gracias a él, su Beta y hermana.

La amó al grado de pedirle ayuda cuando estaba casi moribundo tras su pelea con Ennis. Porque Jennifer lucía indefensa, tanto, que Derek deseaba protegerla. Algo completamente distinto a lo que había sentido por Kate.

Por _Paige_.

Sí, Jennifer lo ayudaría a _sanar_.

* * *

Semanas después, Jennifer Blake —Julia Baccari— le contó el mito del muérdago mientras estaban encerrados en un elevador. Después, con voz firme y dulce, le dijo:

—Derek, mírame —y, cuando él lo hizo, se encontró con el rostro mutilado del Darach.


End file.
